Harry Potter's New Style
by And Iam
Summary: "What happens if Harry is forced into women's clothing?" This is written for Felixis challenge about a cross dressing Harry. Rated M for later chapters. No copy-rigth infraction intened. Everything belongs to JK. Rowling and the publishers. This story will contain mxm relations and will become grafic. No money is being made from this story, it is mearly written for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry shied heavily as he closed the still sleeping portrait of the _Fat~Lady _on the common room behind him. He looked over his shoulder as he set off down the corridor, there was still half an hour till curfew but he had the Marauders map with him just in case, along with the invisibility cloak.

He'd only meant to be nice! He was only nice! Why was it every time he smiled at Ginny she took it as an invitation to try kiss him! All he'd said this time was that it really sucked that Snape had given the entire class detention and lines. Really he'd been just as sympathetic to Colin, and he never tried to kiss him. Harry pouted.

At least he was sympathetic on the outside, and in the reasonable side of his brain where the idea of Snape holding him pressed against a wall was terrifying. Poor Colin, the tiny fifth year was still shaking as his leg refused to support him.

However in the hormone riddled part of his mind, Harry couldn't help but be a little jealous of the image that came to mind of the dark potions professor towering over him, slamming him into a wall and pressing that hard, toned body into him. Harry just knew Snape would be a savage lover, and his adolescent head was filled of all the other way Snape could make it so some ones legs refused to support them. Harry blushed furiously.

Still flushed, and his breathing a little heavier than normal, Harry looked around to get his bearings. He was surprised by how dark it was, checking his watch he realised he'd been wandering around for over forty minutes already. He grimaced at the though of going back to the common room, the older students surly wouldn't be in bed yet and Ginny was most likely going to be up waiting for him.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione he though he might be gay as soon as the started to have male fantasies. But they, Hermione in particular didn't need to know that correlation. He'd know for sure last year when Cho had tried to kiss him, as she was without argument a very attractive girl. That was when Harry had told his wider circle of friends, Neville, Dean, Seamus and the rest.

All of the Weaslys knew and Mrs. Weasly had smiles, hugged him, whispered I know dear in his ear and declared that if any son of hers, Harry included, forgot to bring home a significant other to meet her they were in for it. This was said with a pointed look at a distinctly guilty looking Bill, who then went to send a letter. Fred said "So what if no-one knew…" and Gorge finished "…he had fairy blood.". Charlie slapped them both on the back of the head laughing as Mr. Weasly clapped him on the shoulder and said the glad he was confident enough to tell them. Percy had nodded agreeing with the rest of his family.

Ginny had a fit. She'd completely blown up. Saying that he'd led her on. That it was his duty to marry and reproduce. That she loved him. She'd hit him before her brothers could restrain her. It was then that she'd sob that he was betraying her, the school, the wizarding world, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the ones that hurt the most, his Mum and Dad. Ginny had been sent to an aunt's house Mrs. Weasly was so up set with her. Harry had cried himself to sleep in Mrs. Weaslys arms on the sofa that night.

By the time Harry was finished reliving that night it was twenty past ten and he'd been completely sobered of his fantasies of Snape. Harry had made his way unknowingly down several floors, and was already on his way back up but still hesitant about facing people took his time. He reached the seventh floor landing, looked at his watch, ten forty, and went the other way. Not yet, he'd have to talk to everyone if he went back now.

Harry stopped when he noticed a picture, of trolls, learning ballet. Perfect. He walked up and down the corridor three times thinking *I need a place to get away from everyone.* A door appeared in the wall and grinning Harry pulled the handle. His jaw dropped. The door closed behind him. The room had changed into… actually he wasn't to sure what the room had changed into. It looked like a mad cross between Madam Malkin's, a sitting room, the three broom sticks, and a fashion shoot. But that was only the start.

Luna Lovegood, was on the run way with a spotlight trained on her and cameras flashing away. Pansy Parkinson on the other hand was holding a drink she had clearly gotten at the bar in the corner and was flipping through the close on a rail, pulling out this one and that for a better look. Both girls looked up when the door clicked shut, then shared a worried glance before looking back to Harry. Who sat down heavily in the nearest fluff arm-chair.

"Your friends?" he asked weakly, confusion hurting his head and making his voice meek.

"Yes, it is a surprise I suppose" hummed Luna in her dreamy voice, swishing the skirt of her dress absently.

"Right," harry said, frowning. He looked up when a glass of butter beer appeared in his line of sight, he looked up to see Pansy holding out the glass to him.

"Thanks," he said taking the glass. Luna had gone off with another dress to one of the changing rooms.

Pansy sat down on the sofa beside Harry's chair. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, harry waited, curious as to what the Slytherin had to say to him.

"Luna and I were friends before Hogwarts." harry raised his eyebrows in shock, but then realised Luna was a pure-blood and all of the pure bloods socialized together.

"Oh." it was all that could manage.

"Yeah, my mum and hers were good friends. We never got to see each other after her death, before Hogwarts that is." Pansy kept talking, she said that she was sorry for the way she treated Harry but most Slytherin's were expected to act harshly towards him. An hour and a half and most of a bottle of wine latter and Harry and Pansy were the best of friends and sharing gossip and discussing boys. Turned out that they both had a thing for the lead singer of Twisted Sisters and resolved only to fight over him if the ever met him after the discussion as to who he belonged to had become a little heated.

Pansy was now in pink sun-dress that Harry had helped her pick out.

"Oh, Harry look!" Pansy's hand shot out and into a rail full of tops and jumpers as Luna drifted over, her face breaking into a huge smile at fully seeing the article of clothing. "Oh, Harry its perfect!" she exclaimed in delight.

"It's beautiful," Harry said fingering the soft knitted fabric. He'd already see the jumper, it was a beautiful shade of green with a wide black belt around the waist. The only reason he hadn't picked it up was that Pansy didn't look to well in green ironically.

"Well?" Pansy asked holding it out to him.

"I don't think it'd really suit you" Harry started, but seeing her frowning changed tack quickly, they had only just become friends. "But if you like it, then you should…" he was cut off at that point as Pansy grasped what he was saying.

"Not me silly, I could never pull off this colour." she shied, glancing at the distinct shade. "I meant for you." she held out the jumper again.

"Me? But that's a woman's jumper." Harry said looking shocked.

"It would look wonderful on you Harry," Luna chipped in.

"It's meant for girls" Harry insisted.

"Oh, please just try it on." Pansy cajoled. Harry shied, through his hands in the air and walked away. Pansy looked slightly crestfallen, Luna took the jumper and placed it carefully in a chair. A chair that could be seen from every where in the room, every so often Harry glanced over at it and bit his lip, undecided.

It was half an hour later but there was Harry, pulling off his robes. He picked up the jumper judging its size and put it back down.

"No," exclaimed Pansy "You can't change your mind now. You have to try it on!" Luna nodded her agreement.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled of his shirt. "If I have a hope of getting into that I'm not going to do it with extra layers. The girls both had identical expressions, mouths forming little O's as the understood.

"Harry…" Luna started. Harry hmmed as he slid his arms into the tight sleeves, as tight as they were Harry could tell they'd be quite long.

"It's a pity your gay." Pansy finished. Harry looked over at the two frowning. Luna's only response was to jester at Harry's now naked, well built but slim chest. Harry looked down at himself and blushed. Muttering a quiet shut up Harry pulled the fluffy material over his head. It was very tight, making Harry glad he wasn't wearing his glasses. He'd started wearing contacts for Quidde, but now wore them most days.

Harry's head popped out of the jumper, and he started fixing it. When he was done he looked up at the girls. The girls just stared back at him, shaking their heads.

"What? Does it look awful or something?" when his only answer was more stares Harry turned and walked over to a near by full length mirror. He stood in front of it and his jaw dropped.

"I hate him." Pansy moaned. Harry turned his head to see Luna wrap an arm around he cousin in comfort and lead her to the bar. The jumper was just barely a shade darker than his eyes, but this only made his eyes shine brighter. He looked delicate and pale in a surreal way in this. And it was tight, so tight. But it didn't feel like it, more like a second skin. The cut of the jumper made his already slim waist practically tiny, rounded and softened his shoulders, the tightness in the sleeves slimed his arms and made them look graceful and exaggerated his hips. The belt had fallen to rest on his hips at an angle making them look curvy. The jumper had made his bum look bigger, not in an over wait way but ample in an absolutely grab-able kind of way.

*Is this even my body?* Harry found himself thinking as he examined the effects of the jumper in the mirror, even his unruly hair looked blacked and more exciting.

Pansy came up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, drink in hand.

"There's only one problem with this." she said, still eyeing the mirror Harry.

"What?" asked Harry nervously.

"Those school trousers are awful. Come on and well get you something better." and with that she walked of to a section of rails dedicated to skirts of all kind. Harry peaked in the mirror again then went after Pansy.

"Are you sure about a skirt?" he asked enviously.

"Harry Potter! Are you still doubting me?!" she exclaimed, still pulling out a skirt every now and then to have a better look then put them back.

"Well, no, it's just. Girls look good in skirts and I'll look stupid." he said, pouting a little. Pansy just rolled her eyes, but Harry was persistent. "And, and what about shaving and all." he blushed again when Pansy looked up in surprise. He knew that for a guy he didn't have much body hair, but certainly he had too much to wear a skirt.

"Well, eh, if you're worried about that we can sort it here." Harry frowned, there wasn't a sink, or razor or anything he'd noticed to remove hair.

"How?" he asked "there isn't any of the things we'd need here. No razor or wax or anything. What!?" Harry demanded and Pansy giggled some more.

"Harry. Dear do you really thing that witch's haven't come up with a more convenient and less painful form of hair removal after all these years?"

"Oh. Right." Harry said feeling a little award.

"Come here." Pansy led him over to a chair and knelt on the grown as he sat in it. Pansy rolled up the leg of his school trousers. She taped his leg with her wand and muttered a few words. Harry felt a tingling feeling go the whole way up his and watched as the hair on his leg simply disappeared. Pansy repeated the spell on his other leg. Then smiled up at Harry.

"Better? Come on then!" she said and pulled him up.

An hour later Harry was in front of the mirror again. He was wearing his now favourite green jumper, a black mini skirt, opaque black tights, light brown soft boots Luna had said were ugg or something. They had treated him like a doll and he couldn't be happier. They had even managed to tame his hair a bit with a few spells and Luna had put clips in it. Luna had then put a light covering of make up on him when Pansy had gone off looking for jewellery. She'd come back with gold bracelets, now on his left wrist and a long gold chain with a small watch on it that now rested a few inches above his navel.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off himself. He'd never felt curvy or sexy or beautiful or worthy of a second glance. Now he did. He felt great. So great.

"Harry, I'm really happy you like all this," Luna indicated the now full rail they had been putting the close Harry liked best on. "but its four in the morning, and were getting tired."

Harry looked over Luna's sholder to see a very sleepy Pansy slumped over the are of the armchair she occupied.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise." Harry said, biting his lip and looking apologetically at Luna.

"Don't worry about it harry." Luna said over her shoulder as she drifted over to Pansy. Harry followed her as she started to drag Pansy up.

"Sorry, Pans." Harry muttered, smoothing out his skirt absently.

"It doesn't mater Harry, it's not like you chained use to the wall," Pansy had expected Harry to laugh, or at least smile at this. But he merely nodded. "Harry, honey? What's wrong?" She asked reaching out a hand to lift Harry's face so he met her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Really." Harry said but his voice quivered, and he looked really upset so Pansy set him with a look she had picked up from her mother. Harry squirreled under the stern gaze.

"Its just," Harry started, but he stopped and swallowed.

"Its ok Harry, tell us what's wrong." Luna urged, Pansy, expression softened nodded encouragingly. Harry took a deep breath and rushed out what he wanted to say.

"Its just that like this I feel beautiful and confident and wonderful and now I have to go back to my robes and I can't feel this way any more and I can't tell any one that I liked this because they'd all be disappointed in **_"THE SAVOIR"_**" he finished, he shied. Pansy and Luna stood there, blinking trying to decipher the rush of Harry's words.

"Its not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just a lot of people out there that would start saying stuff. But they wont say it to me. They'll drag all my friends into it. What if someone says something to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly because of me?" by the time he'd finished Harry seemed close to tears at the though of causing problems for the Weaslys. Luna put a hand on Harry's sholder.

"If you told Mrs. Weasly that this made you happy, she'd tell you she was proud of you for being brave enough to admit it," Harry looked hopefully up at Luna, eyes shining.

"Do you think so?" he asked, sniffing a little.

"Yes, I do." said Luna, smiling softly at him. "And then she'd say you were to thin and start cooking for you, oh and she'd probly say that your skirt was to short." the three of them laughed.

"Why don't we meet up here tomorrow morning and we'll all get ready together? Tomorrows Saturday so we can wear what ever we like!" Pansy declared. Harry and Luna agreed and the girls left. Harry told them he wanted stay up a bit longer. He went over to a rail of dress and flicked through them until he found the one he was looking for. Perfect!

* * *

This is the first story I have written. Hope you like it.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Breakfast was from half eight till eleven on Saturdays, so Harry had plenty of time as he entered the Room of Requirements. Harry was the first of the three new friends to reach the room.

He looked around at the strange setup of the room fondly. Pansy had explained the night before that it had started as a sitting room when Luna was in first year and she in second. Then when Pansy had been in fourth year and the Yule Ball was coming up and she didn't know what to wear it had developed the dresses and all the other garments for the two of them. Then at the start of 5th year the bar in the corner had formed. It seemed that a some point in time this had been the age that wizards were allowed to start drinking. Luna was only able to drink the alcohol provided by the room now that she to was in 5th year, before this it simply disappeared when she raised the glass to her mouth.

Harry was making himself tea at the bar when the girls arrived. Luna bouncing. Pansy looking a little groggy. Harry smiled and set a near by tray with enough tea things for the three of them. Pansy muttered a thanks as he set the tray down on a little coffee table by the chairs.

It was now that he noticed three small boxes on the table. He picked one up as Pansy started to make herself a strong cup of tea and Luna went off to find the outfit she wanted to wear.

Harry flipped the clasp open and gasped softly. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. There were two charms on it all ready, one was a flower, a pansy and the other a heart that said "Best". It was a truly beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Never, ever again am I drinking AND staying up to four in the morning." Pansy grumbled. Harry glanced inside the box in his hand and smiled.

"Never mind Pansy," he said flopping down beside her on the sofa. "I think this might cheer you up." and he handed her the box.

"Oooh! Its lovely!" exclaimed Pansy. "Luna! Come look!" Luna wandered over with a long bright red skirt and a frilly pink top in hand. Pansy handed her the box and she agreed that it was lovely but the she would have preferred a radish instead of the pansy on the thin chain.

Harry looked back to the table and picked up the second and third boxes. He opened the box on top and laughed, handing it to Luna. And sure enough Luna's face lit up when she pulled out the same bracelet, but this one had a radish instead of a flower and the heart read "Forever".

"Open yours Harry!" Pansy said, putting her head close to his to see. Luna leaned over the back of the sofa. Harry beamed when he saw a little broom dangling from one side of the delicate chain. He would have hated for it to be a lightning bolt, he didn't need any more reminders of that. Harry had already guessed what his heart would say but it still sent a thrill through him to see the tiny word "Friends" etched there.

"Would you like assistance?" Luna asked with a dreamy air about her as she gazed her bracelet dangling from her slender wrist. Harry smiled at her and held out his arm and the little box.

"Oooh, they are lovely, aren't they?" Pansy cooed as she propelled the tiny silver broom in circles where it hung from Harry's wrist.

"Mmmh, they are pretty." Hummed Luna adjusting her radish so it hung on the outside of her wrist.

"There prefect." said Happy. He missed the smile the two girls shared over his head.

"So," said Pansy standing up suddenly. Dragging Harry with her. "We'd best get ready." and she walked off to the nearest rail.

"What do you feel like wearing today Harry?" Luna asked, suddenly popping up at his elbow.

"Actually, I think…, I think I already know what I want to wear." he said nervously. Biting his lip again.

"Show us." Pansy coaxed. Smiling encouragingly at him. Still uncertain Harry walked over where he' left what he wanted to wear yesterday. He looked down at it again, hoped he'd picked up enough last night that this would be a presentable outfit, and held close to his chest turning to show his new friends. Luna's already big eyes widened slightly and Pansy tilted her head. Harry watched them anxiously, but relaxed when Luna smiled and Pansy started to nod her head.

"I like it!" Pansy said, clapping her hands together.

"Me to," agreed Luna as a beam lit up Harry's face.

"Really?" he asked unsure.

"Yep." both girls chirped in unison.

"But what are you going to wear with it?" Luna asked.

"I was hoping you two could help me with that." admitted Harry.

"Of course we will." Luna said. "Go put that on and we'll get started.

It was twenty minutes later that the three friends left the Room of Requirements, fully dressed and make-up on. Pansy left them a few floors from the great hall but pretences' must be kept in place.

One floor up Harry asked Luna to go ahead, they could be seen together but Harry felt today at least he needed to walk into Great Hall on his own.

Harry took a deep breath before he entered the hall and steadied himself. He smiled remembering how the girls had taught him to swing his hips, decided not to do thing by half and set of into the hall, a slight swish to his hips and a confined smirk to his face.

Harry had hoped, if just a little, to turn a few heads. He didn't. He turned the entire room up-side-down with one sexy walk to Gryffindor table.

All talk had ceased, forks were dropped almost as fast as jaws and everyone in the room stared.

Harry Potter, the saviour, the boy who lived, their one great hope had just walked into great hall.

In a dress.


End file.
